Hei meets his match
by Forestress
Summary: Hei has got instructions to capture and hold hostage another contractor, who happens to be just as powerful as he is. Turns out, she has got more than power- she is pretty too! BTW, this story contains a lot of action too...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Ok, so this is going to be a 5 chapter story (probably :P) and I already have the plot ready. Please please read and review, that would be HUGE encouragement to continue... And this is only the intro chapter, I will soon get to the details! I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Btw, stating the obvious: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters, but I do own my OC. :)))**

The silence of the dark night was suddenly shattered by the earsplitting thunder of an explosion. For a second the chilly night streets were bathed in a warm glow from a source some twenty feet away.

As if right on cue, a black, masked figure dashed towards the center of the commotion, and a bunch of honking police cars following right behind him.

Hei arrived at the scene to find his target standing amidst the fire she had created, her eyes burning with a savage pleasure, staring at the old warehouse she had just destroyed. Her fiery red hair blew around her face, as if fire itself. The yellow glow of flame on her porcelain face made her look like a wax doll. No time to get distracted, Hei thought. She is one of the most dangerous contractors out there, with an equally devastating power.

"It's over SS559! We will accept no more interference from you!" Hei shouted as he threw his blade at her. Caught off guard, she barely dodged it. She shot him a surprised look, but quickly recovered. She ran around him at an incredible pace, and once behind him, jumped and almost reached a high branch of a nearby tree. As a last resort, Hei once again threw his blade and the wire tangled itself around her ankle before she got away. Losing balance, she slammed down onto the hard ground. Immediately she closed her eyes, and a thin stream of blood trickled down her cheeks from her forehead. Satisfied with his work, the Black Reaper approached her. All he needed to do now was to pick her up and take her to the hideout.

His attention was diverted by the sound of sirens from behind him. Within seconds he was surrounded, a female police officer aiming a gun at him. He glanced sideways at the limp figure lying on the ground. Being a man of logical deduction, Hei didn't need to think twice about whom he needed to deal with first. In a rapid flash of movement he knocked the gun out of the police officer's hand. He pinned her to the ground and shot a threatening look at her subordinates. Whether from his menacing aura or out of worry for their boss, the men made no attempt to come closer, and Hei found the opportunity to evade the scene. With one long leap he was on a nearby rooftop. He scanned the area below him, and as he had feared, the girl was nowhere to be seen. She had taken the chance to free herself during all the fuss, and no doubt was far away by now.

Hei spoke into his mouthpiece. "Target has escaped. I'm going after her now".

There was a reply from Yin- "Go south. She is 30 yards ahead of you, running towards the city exit".

"On it!" Before he dashed off he thought it was lucky there was a lake along the way. Yin should be able to keep him up-to-date on his target's movements…


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoko darted though the narrow alleyways of the city, perfectly aware of the identity of her pursuer. He was BK201, one of the most feared contractors. She had heard of him, and secretly hoped to face him off sometime, but this was not the moment. In her current condition, it was a miracle that she was even able to move.

Earlier that day she had received information that a certain warehouse contained the item she had been assigned to destroy. She had gone there too, fighting off countless guards and armed forces, only to find that her target had already been moved. Unable to control her frustration, she had let the fire seep out of her body, completely draining her. Then she had been attacked by the other contractor, and now she was on the run.

Yes, despite being a contractor, she could _feel_. It was her power. Gathering the emotions that ran through her mind so unlike the others like her, she could create flames. The stronger were the feelings, the scarier was the fire.

Great, she thought as she ran. Of all people they could think of, it had to be that man chasing her!

She thought back on the day when she had first heard of him. She has been assigned a mission, and it was right after she had become a contractor. She was nowhere as strong as she was now. She had gone in and fought with all she had, but the end wasn't saved. She got badly injured, and had to retreat. Later she heard that the tremendous shock-wave that had rendered her paralyzed down to the core was generated by a vicious contractor, one that goes by the name of Black Reaper.

She knew he was stronger, and she should stay away. But now that she was to face him again, she could feel that old anger coming back. She let it take control over her. The more anger she would feel, the bigger her fire would be…

As Hei closed in on her, he planned is strategy. Following a shortcut on Yin's advice, he now jumped up in front of Kiyoko. He remembered Huang's words, not to kill her but to only knock her out. And he planned to do exactly that.

When she stopped dead in her tracks spotting him, Hei smiled to himself. She was in such a pathetic condition! Cuts and bruises covered her slender figure, that blaze in her eyes long gone. Still, the determination with which she faced him impressed him. Crouching low, he prepared to jump.

Just as his feet left the ground, he knew he had made a mistake. The fire in her eyes was back, and they burned red with rage. "Why is she so mad?" he thought. Hei watched as she extended her hands towards him, her palm glowing, and the traces of fire forming a ball of flames.

Working on instincts, he sent his wire upwards where it curled itself around a tree branch. He managed to get out of the way just as the gigantic fireball hit a building behind him. It was ablaze at once.

Relieved that it did not hit him, he examined the girl now panting beneath him. She still managed that fireball in her current state? Maybe playtime was now officially over. The fire department was obviously on its way. He silently jumped down behind her, but the rustle of his coat gave him away. He put a hand on her shoulder just as she turned around.

Kiyoko felt tired and spent. That last attack was all she had, and she missed it! Now she didn't even have the strength to get up and run! She knew he would make his move anytime now, and sure enough, there was a soft sound from behind.

A sudden rustle of movement as she turned her head, and a sharp jolt of pain. Her entire world shook, and she fell face down. Before she blacked out completely, she felt a strong pair of arms effortlessly pick her up, and within seconds she was airborne.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter. Please read and review! I hope everyone likes it! (but if you find any errors or anything like that, don't hesitate to let me know... still learning, right? :PPP) **

Hei put Kiyoko down onto the floor of the warehouse. This was an isolated building quite a long way out of the city, and a perfect hideout if you want to cut someone off from society completely. From inside, there was no way to figure out where this place was- there were no windows and the only door was locked shut. A lone ventilation gap at the highest corner of the rectangular room formed the only source of illumination, letting the moonlight pour in. The dim light made the stone floor of the room visible, showing the strange assortment of boxes and sealed packages haphazardly scattered around.

Hei had earlier cleared out a little space for his hostage, and now perched on top of a pile of boxes he looked at her. Despite her reputation of being dangerous and merciless, the unconscious contractor looked somewhat peaceful… her air-blown hair had fallen on her face, and her lips had swollen up. _Must have hit her bad when she fell on the ground…_ Hei thought. Frightening was not the word to describe her just now… beautiful maybe? Hei tried to recall the data he had gathered on her. Kiyoko- that's what she was known as. Last name unknown. Messiah code- SS559. She needed to be locked up because-

Suddenly Kiyoko stirred. Hei drew his attention back to her. A second passed, and then she threw her eyes open and jolted upwards. Or at least she tried to. Her hands were tied behind her back; not only that, her fingers had been curled up into a fist and cloth has been wrapped around it, preventing her palms from being exposed. She tried to tear it off, knowing full well that would be useless. She had been captured by the most feared contractor out there, and her chances of an escape should be pretty slim…

Hei spoke first. "You have no reason to get worried. I'm not here to fight you or even harm you in any way. You just have to be quiet and stay here for a while." He needed to make it clear to avoid any unnecessary struggling on her part.

"Then what?" Kiyoko asked. "You are just going to let me leave?"

"sure." Said the masked face.

"Then what' the point of holding me here?" Now she was getting confused, not to mention irritated.

Hei sighed. "You have to stay here so that you cannot interfere with a job that is being carried out right now. The thing you were after this morning is being moved to a safer place. You really don't need to know the details, just that you can't get out of here until I say so."

Kiyoko had figured the last part out by herself… but she made one last attempt anyway…

"Untie my hands. If you're not fighting I won't waste any energy either." She made her face look as innocent as possible. If her hands were free, she could blast her way out of here. Although she was worried about how little strength she had left, trying couldn't hurt.

Hei smirked beneath his mask. The girl was pulling off a really cute act. But it wasn't going to work. He jumped down and walked towards her. Two can play at that game…

He crouched down on the floor in front of her. He examined the ropes tying her hands. It wasn't too tight, but her body was angled in an awkward position, so that most of her weight rested on one arm. He put an arm under her and lifted her up slightly, and repositioned her.

Kiyoko held _very_ still as he turned her over on her back. _What was with him?_ He was _so_ close! Not only had he put both his arms around her and picked her up, he had lowered his head so that her nose touched his damn neck! She didn't dare breath out, but didn't close her eyes either. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how he had paralyzed her once again, this time without even using his electricity! Instead, she glared through the dark into the only thing her eyes could focus on- his bare neck that was visible through his coat. She couldn't help but notice his beautifully shaped collarbones, sticking out from beneath his smooth pale skin. And he smelled nice too, she realized with a tingling feeling. A warm, friendly smell. _Friendly, _she thought ironically. _Here he is holding me against my will and I just _have_ to like the way he smells… _

Hei felt her stiffen under him, and quickly let her go. He wasn't going to untie her though. "What do you need your hands for? All you have to do is just lie there…" he said once he put her down. Kiyoko fumbled for words. _I have to say something convincing… _

"Um… I needed to get the hair out of my face." She replied in the sternest voice she could master, but even that turned into a hoarse whisper. She was not ready for his reaction…

He gave her a long look, and then slowly lifted his left hand to her face. He then lightly took hold of the loose strands of hair covering one of her eyes and gently shoved them away behind her ears. Kiyoko ended up staring at the mask and wondering how this contractor could ever be so gentle. Well, now that she was pretty sure he didn't plan on killing her right away, she couldn't help the urge to start a conversation. _More of that dreamy voice_, she mused.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am extremely sorry for the very late update... i hope you guys are still interested...** **I know I said 5 chapters in the beginning, but I'll end it here... The last chapter has been added in here. Enjoy! And i would love to know how you guys liked the whole thing! ^_^**__

* * *

><p>"BK201" she called, unsure if he would reply.<p>

"Yes?" His voice came almost instantly.

Kiyoko took a deep breath. She hesitated, and then asked "will you let me see your face?" Silence met her question. After waiting a while when she was convinced he wasn't going to answer, he asked in return, "why do you need to see my face?"

"I just wanted to see the person who managed to defeat and capture me, that's all. I am not a very easy prey, you know."

"Yeah, I know that." Hei carelessly pulled off his mask, not caring that she would find out his other identity. The disguise was for the police.

As the mask came off, Kiyoko couldn't wait to see what lay within. She squinted her eyes to see in the dark, but all she could see was a Chinese looking man with his black hair falling over his face. Then her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she began to examine his features. Dark eyes on a handsomely outlined oval face, thin lips which bent into an attractive grin. There was something in his eyes that held her, and she couldn't look away from his face.

Her trance was broken as he spoke. "So is this face good enough to be your captor's?" he asked.

Jerking back to reality, she realized she hadn't even heard what he had said. Blushing furiously, she asked him to repeat his question.

Hei didn't bother. Instead he said "So good to find another contractor who can actually feel."

"Who said anything about feelings? What, can you read minds too?" Was her defensive reply. _What was happening? Was she actually getting nervous? Was that even possible for her?_

A smile crept across Hei's face. Lowering his face towards her slightly, he brushed one gloved hand over her cheek, and whispered "you're blushing." As if that wasn't enough to embarrass her, he stared at her face without blinking.

This was getting really uncomfortable for Kiyoko. She was _lying _there, for God's sake! In front of a man she knew nothing about, and in no position to defend herself if something went wrong! And his attitude told her something was about to go very, very wrong.

But that's what her mind said. Her body was responding quite differently, actually. She was actually happy when Hei shoved off his gloves and placed a bare palm on her cheek, and she could feel the heat rising to her face when he started stroking his fingers down her jaw and to her neck, all the while his eyes locked onto hers. Kiyoko shut her eyes. She needed to get her head straight. She needed to get out of here. It was no good falling victim to the enemy's charms, no matter if he was gorgeous, gentle or even somewhat manipulative….

Her concentration was broken when the fingers disappeared from her neck, only to be replaced on her forehead. Hei's soft fingertips stroked down her eyelids to her lips, tracing the outline in slow circular motions. He smiled to himself as he watched her determination waver under his touch. She had squeezed shut her eyes and her brows frowned as she struggled with herself. All the muscles of her face were tense, as if she has decided not to feel. He on the other hand, wanted to make sure that she did…

He had no idea what had got over him. He had never felt this way- sure, he had fought girls! Once he was even hiding inside a lavatory with that police officer! But he had never before felt the urge to reach out and touch someone, nor had he ever been willing to stare at someone's face forgetting everything else! She was beautiful, of course, but so were so many other women! There was something though… The skill and strength with which she fought, mixed with her beauty, and her determination not to give in even when she knew she was completely under his control… It got to him somehow. He wanted to see her crack, to respond to him, to give herself up. It was like a challenge to him.

Seeing now how close he was to getting his wish, he decided it was time for him to stop holding back.

Putting his palm on the side of her face, Hei slowly lowered himself. With her eyes still closed, Kiyoko didn't see his face was now right above hers. He carefully shifted her palm so that his fingers were now in her hair, and placed his lips on her forehead. Kiyoko's eyes shot open. She jerked her head trying to shake him off, but his strong arms easily over rid her efforts. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered "stop thrashing around. You are only going to hurt yourself." "Get off me!" she tried to scream, but it only came out in a husky tone.

She was fighting with him, but more importantly she was fighting with herself. She had no idea why his kiss sent chills down her bones, and his voice in her ears gave her goose-bumps. Or why she liked the way he was holding her, and his warm body was so close to hers.

Hei sensed her dilemma, so he didn't completely free her. He turned her face to her side to give her some air, exposing the other side of her face. He lightly kissed the corner of her eye and traced his lips down her cheeks. He stroked her cheekbones, feeling her face warming up, and then traced her jaw with tender touch of his lips. He slid his other hand behind her neck and angled her head up so he could feel the smooth skin of her neck. As he placed a kiss, he felt her shiver under him. A sudden gasp escaped her lips, and she turned her head so that his mouth was now at the base of her throat. With a pleased grin, Hei softly kissed her before pulling himself up.

Hei sat up, pulling her up with him. He placed her in a sitting position, supporting her against the wall. Kiyoko stayed motionless. She didn't care anymore. Struggling against him was no good, and it wasn't like he was misbehaving! At least she didn't think he was…

Hei reached behind her and tore off the ropes binding her hands together, and as the ropes fell to the floor Kiyoko felt blood rushing to her fingers. She brought her hands before her eyes and tried moving her fingers- they were stinging from the long immobilization… _he untied me… _she thought in surprise.

Hei was sitting in front of her now. She looked at him questioningly. Hei held her gaze and leaned forward. Inches away from her face, he spoke "your hands are free now. You can stop me anytime you want." Hei didn't want to force her; he needed to know if she wanted this too. He had full intention of letting go if she showed any resistance.

The next thing Kiyoko knew, Hei's dark blue eyes were closing in on her and his face was a few millimeters away and she could feel his warm breath on her face and before she knew it his lips pressed onto hers with such caution and care that she didn't even think to resist. Hei hesitated a moment, giving her time to pull back if she wanted, but seeing no such effort on her part he deepened the kiss. His right hand crept its way to the back of her neck and wrapping his left arm around her waist he pulled her into him. He kissed her gently, taking care not to hurt her swollen lips, tracing a hand along her spine.

Kiyoko was in a daze. She was sitting on the floor of a dark deserted warehouse kissing the Black Reaper, while her hands laid idle, her powers ignored. She completely lost track of everything that was around her except for the strong arms holding her tight against a firm chest, his soft hair tickling her forehead and the eager kisses that melted her bones. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but before she gathered up the courage to do so the sound of his cell phone ringing broke the spell.

Hei pulled off, and unwrapping himself from around her he got up and walked to his phone. Kiyoko sat there while he talked, being suddenly thrown back to reality. She had been held long enough for that particular mission to have been completed, so maybe now she would be free to go. Or maybe they wanted her out of the picture completely, so then she would need to fight. She didn't know whether to trust her captor, he had been nice enough but contractors could not disobey orders either…

Hei came back after a while. Standing in front of her without looking at her eyes he said "my job is now done. I will take you back tomorrow morning." After a pause he added "get some rest… you don't need to worry anymore". Then he leaned forward and carefully place a soft peck on her forehead. he hesitated, and then added " I got a little carried away earlier... I am... I'm sorry", he mumbled the last part.

_He's SORRY?_ Kiyoko stared at him and before she could stop herself she blurted out "really?"

Hei looked at her, surprised. "Don't you want me to be? Aren't you mad that I took advantage like that?"

Kiyoko couldn't believe she was actually saying this… to the Black Reaper of all people… Who apparently was now sorry that he made her feel that good…

"BK201, I don't even know your name. Yet you are the first person who has been able to defeat and capture me. Not only that, as much as I hate to say it, you totally took me over…" Kiyoko said in a breath and blushed at the last sentence. After a pause when Hei only looked at her without speaking, she added, "and you can _feel…_ how many contractors can do that? And not to mention… you… are… well… pretty damn good looking too!" she looked down avoiding his eyes, blushing furiously now. She knew she had been too open, but at least he needed to hear it before she went away for good. She had never felt this way about someone, like she needed to tell him exactly how she felt or something somewhere will remain incomplete…

Hei kept on looking at her. She continued, "I am not mad at you… not even for a second did I feel like you were taking advantage, you know, it actually felt quite natural..." She ended in a hushed tone. This was the first time she ever said anything like this to a guy, and surprisingly she was not even worried about what he would say. She already knew. The way he kissed her and held her was more than enough to tell her how he felt.

Hei sat there baffled. There he was thinking she would bolt the moment she got her strength back and would hate him for the way he behaved, but this was quite the opposite! She was saying exactly what he had in mind- it did feel all natural, like it was meant to be! He couldn't stop himself as a smile played across his face and he was at her side at once. Kiyoko saw him coming and was first to put her arms around his neck. This time Kiyoko kissed him with everything she had been holding back all this time and Hei responded with equal vigor. Their lips danced in a matching rhythm as their hands pulled each other closer.

* * *

><p>As Hei took the blindfold off her, Kiyoko discovered herself in a park at the city centre. It was broad daylight, and Hei stood next to her, in a white shirt and blue jeans. He didn't want to attract attention with the mask right now.<p>

"Well, brought you back safe and sound! I presume you'll now go set something else on fire?" Hei teased as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"How about I set you on fire?" Kiyoko replied with a mischievous grin. She walked over and pressed her palms on the tree-trunk, barricading him in between. She bent her head to her side and reaching forward placed a soft kiss on his neck. Chuckling, Hei put an arm around her waist, and bending his head to her ear he said, "Can't wait to get back at me?" He then pecked her cheek and added, "Well, I have to go now… duty calls!" he let her go. "Fine fine! I have to go report my comeback as well…" Kiyoko turned around to leave. Hei watched her go, and halfway she turned back and shouted over, "See ya, BK201!"

Hei smiled. Even though he had told her his name last night- both his names actually- she still preferred to call him by his messiah code. She said that's how she had always known him and it felt closer to him… He didn't mind, as long as she was still around to call his name…


End file.
